


Звездная пыль

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Написано для Мэри, опубликовано в 2012 году.





	Звездная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Семпай <3  
> Рабочее название: "Наркотики", - по следам давнего невыполненного флешмоба с драбблами.

Это было лучшее, что Нэнси когда-либо испытывала. Лежа на полу, она думала, что так должна начинаться жизнь - с головокружительного восторга и успеха, который пропитывает тебя всю, пронзает насквозь. Если бы жизнь действительно начиналась с такого ощущения, то мир, возможно, был бы чуть-чуть лучше. Успешнее.

Собственно, ровно до того мгновения, когда ее пробрала дрожь от чувства достижения каких-то совершенно невероятных высот, недоступных другим людям, она считала, что жизнь - штука разбитая, разваливающаяся на части-осколки.

Пол холодил ее спину и бедра, но она не обращала на это внимание. Он был деревянный, рельефный, жесткий, но она абсолютно точно не собиралась променять его на мягкий и уютный диван с теплым одеялом. Все ее ощущения притупились и обострились одновременно: она хотела взлететь или побежать куда-то, может быть, вперед или вверх; ей хотелось что-то делать, придумывать, создавать, реализовывать. Ей хотелось жить, двигать жизнь за собой - и внутри нее все кипело, бурлило, взрывалось тысячами идей, мотивами, фейерверками эмоций. Ей хотелось смеяться, кричать, плакать. Боже, думала Нэнси, Боже.

Но она оставалась лежать на полу перед открытой дверью балкона, глядя на необыкновенно яркую луну. Ее холодный свет заливал обнаженное тело девушки, лаская хрупкие изгибы. Ей хотелось увернуться от лунных лучей-рук, избежать этого прикосновения, которое будто просвечивало ее насквозь, раскрывало ее, как книжку, разрывало, словно спелый гранат. Но она продолжала лежать, с удивлением и восторгом наблюдая, как крошечные волоски на ее теле встают дыбом от ночного сквозняка, что сейчас с беззвучным стоном колыхал занавески у окна. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сохранить ощущение невесомости и всемогущества внутри.

Этот мир открывался перед ней с новой удивительной стороны, которую она как будто никогда и не замечала. Словно прожив на этой ужасной, грязной планете, в этой жуткой, развращенной стране, в этом невозможном, шумном городе целых двадцать два года, она ни разу, ни единого разочка не замечала, как сверкают капельки воды на раковине в ванной, как расцветает пастельными красками рассвет, как плавно парит в воздухе пыль, теряясь в лучах дневного солнца, как совершенны и ярки звезды, мерцающие в слое атмосферы, как устремляются в даль блочные полоски на потолке, словно магистрали, ведущие в иные миры. Боже, если ты слышишь, не позволь мне забыть об этом, думала Нэнси.

Вдруг что-то мягко коснулось ее носа и погладило его кончик. Руки Эви пахли душистым мылом, что они купили в супермаркете за углом.

\- Звездная пыль, - улыбнулась она ей на ухо и закинула длинную, стройную ногу ей на бедра. Эви была так же обнажена, как и Нэнси. - Тебе нравится, Нэн?

\- Что нравится?

\- Ну, лежать вот так, - ее голос обволакивал, словно тончайший слой паутины, запутывая мысли Нэнси. Она тряхнула головой в попытке скрыться от бархатистого голоса Эвелин, но мир лишь закружился с двойной силой, бабочки из живота перебрались щекотать под легкие, и она глубоко вдохнула.

Она была бы не против ощущать всю свою жизнь так. Пол под ней оставался холодным, лунный свет - больным, сквозняк - безразличным. Сознание было кристально-чистым и полным всякого хлама одновременно. Она была способна на все.

Она провела рукой по теплой груди Эви, по ее затвердевшем соскам с удивительной, уникальнейшей текстурой, которая так будоражаще отзывалась на кончиках ее пальцев. Мягкая, чуть влажная кожа Эвелин покрылась мурашками, и крошечные, полупрозрачные волоски, торчащие из этих мурашек, занимали взгляд Нэнси не меньше, чем угольные ресницы Эвелин. Зрачки Эвелин. Губы Эвелин. Пупок Эвелин.

Да, думала, она, прижимаясь к промежности Эви бедром, жизнь стоило бы начинать с этого невообразимого чувства успеха.

Эви рядом с ней говорила:

\- Как было бы здорово прожить эту жизнь наоборот, - она потерлась носом о ее щеку, бедрами о ее бедро. - Только представь, мы появлялись бы на свет дряхлыми стариками и с каждым годом наше сердце работало бы лучше, легкие становились бы больше в объеме, кожа бы разглаживалась, вены прекратили бы вздуваться и болезненно синеть. Мы становились бы все моложе, и моложе, и моложе, и моложе, и моложе, Боже, - она почти захлебнулась словами, вжавшись сильнее в бедро Нэнси. Эви провела влажной раскрытой ладонью по ее животу, шкрябнув ногтями под пупком. Нэнси вздрогнула. - Мы работали бы все меньше и меньше, ответственность становилась бы все легче и легче на наших плечах. И вот, одним прекрасным утром ты смотришь в зеркало и понимаешь - ты молод, черт возьми. Твое лицо прекрасно, как только что распустившиеся лилии, твое тело - упругое, нежное, идеальное. Твоя жизнь - это веселье: вечеринки, тусовки, праздники. Ты напиваешься и накуриваешься, и трахаешься, как кролик, твоя жизнь снова набирает скорость, а потом..

Эвелин кусала ее в шею, всасывала кожу, громко причмокивая. Она терлась пахом о бедра Нэнси все быстрее, наваливаясь сверху.

\- А потом.. Потом ты становишься еще моложе, а потом - меньше. И вот уже ничто кроме игрушек не интересует тебя. А потом ты перестаешь ходить и начинаешь ползать, ты забываешь, как говорить, ты забываешь обо всем, ты все меньше, и меньше, и меньше, и меньше, и.. - Она вжималась в бедро с такой силой, что кажется, кости вот-вот треснут. - Ты оказываешь в теплом, уютном утробе матери, все так любят тебя, так обожают в последние месяцы твоей жизни. Ты в полной безопасности, тебе не надо ни о чем думать, ты просто спишь в темном мареве любви. А потом… - Эви дернула бедрами еще пару раз и замерла. - Жизнь заканчивается оглушительным оргазмом твоих родителей.

Кажется, подумала Нэнси, Эви кончила.

Она и сама не отказалась бы, но все что она делала - это продолжала лежать на полу. У нее между ног было влажно, все ее тело слегка подрагивало, пальцы на ногах пытались завязаться в узлы. Она прижимала ладони к холодному полу, заставляя их оставаться там. Она думала, что Эви прекрасна. Она считала, что мир прекрасен - такое волшебное место. Но так было не всегда, вспоминает Нэнси: ровно до того мгновения, когда ее пробрала дрожь от чувства достижения каких-то совершенно невероятных высот, недоступных другим людям, она считала, что жизнь - штука разбитая, разваливающаяся на части-осколки. Она знала, что через полчаса ее сказочное место развалится, знала, что будет плохо, а потом - еще хуже. В этом городе не было места ее надеждам, не было места ее амбициям. Она была такой же лишней, как и Эвелин. Но пока они были здесь - живые и дышащие - они могли продержаться. Вместе. В старой полуразвалившейся квартирке на окраине Нью-Йорка. Вдыхая белый порошок - звездную пыль, посланную им самим Богом.


End file.
